Whatever Tomorrow Brings Part 1 & 2
by SMK Twisted Sister
Summary: Episode # 12 from SMK - Virtual Season 7. Usually, once the past has been put to rest, it stays there. But, as the Stetson-King family begins the final steps on their journey to the future, they discover that the past not only has an uncanny way of ree
1. Chapter 1

**Episode # 12 from the SMK Virtual Season 7**

****DISCLAIMER****

Scarecrow & Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. The original portions of this story, however, are copyrighted to the author. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of copyright is intended.

The author wishes to thank EVERYONE who helped or contributed during the creation process of this one. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Any errors – grammatical, typo or otherwise are the sole property of Twisted Sister. If you spot anything, please feel free to let me know.

ENJOY!

Prologue

February 12th, 1990 

Petersburg Prison – Virginia

It was an unexpected visit, but if from nothing other than curiosity, Byron Foster allowed himself to be escorted from the secluding walls of his tiny cell by the guard to the visitation area. It was rare that anyone came to visit him these days, unless it was the family lawyer in regards to the divorce that his soon-to-be ex-wife had hastily put into motion the very second that Federal agents had arrested him back in December of 1985.

His lawyer, while excellent in his profession, could only do so much to stall the proceedings. Byron steeled himself for the latest development in what had become a hostile series of legal battles as the guard herded him throughout the facility. The long walk through the corridors of the prison gave him ample time to think about his existence, or rather what was left of it these days.

Every day, from the very first one of his arrival had been an almost identical repeat of the one prior. He was told when to begin his day and when to end it. For the long hours in between he was instructed when to eat, when to shower and even when to exercise. He was allotted a small amount of time to enjoy entertainment, which he found to be a rather peculiar sort of joke based upon what the prison system deemed appropriate for the poor souls who now found themselves to be residents within Petersburg.

The only variety, if it could be called that, had been the sporadic visits from his personal lawyer. It was through him that he maintained any sort of contact with his now very distant family. Oh yes, once the discovery was made that he had indulged in some rather questionable employment, they had all but abandoned him and now seemed intent on draining away everything that he had amassed for their own selfish gain. Let his very greedy wife take what she wanted. Let her have the divorce. He possessed an ace up his sleeve that none of them knew about, not even her excellent lawyer. All he had to do was sit back and bide his time like a good little prisoner.

Once arriving at the visitation area, the guard wordlessly prompted him to have a seat on the battered stool that was positioned in front of a small wired glass window. Then Byron waited patiently as the gruff man used the telephone hanging on the wall to issue instructions to those on the other side of the heavy metal door that the visitor was to be admitted. Byron took advantage of the short period of time during the walk to mentally steady himself as he awaited yet another legal headache in his now almost deplorable life.

However, when the door opened, Byron was faced with a visitor that he had certainly not expected to see. He watched in silent surprise as the young woman was escorted in and shown to her seat.

Then, almost in unison, the guards on both sides of the dividing wall took up silent but ever-watchful positions near their respective doors. This was as much privacy as the inmates were allowed during visitation.

Byron waited until the young woman on the other side of the wall picked up her telephone before doing the same.

"Hello Byron."

Her voice sounded slightly garbled over the telephone line despite the short distance between them.

"Same to you."

"I have news from home to report."

He could actually feel his eyebrows rise at her words.

"Really?"

To say that his interest in this unforeseen visit was now elevated would have been an understatement.

Before continuing on, she nodded to him through the glass.

"I've word that Father will be visiting in a few weeks. The family wanted to know if you would like the standard arrangements?"

Understanding quickly dawned on him. She had paid him a few visits since the beginning of his incarceration, conversations brief with seemingly innocuous but always enlightening updates. For this one though, Byron had to pause to think for a moment, carefully, before giving her his response.

Finally, he knew what he wanted to say.

"I believe normal arrangements will be most suitable," he slowly instructed her. "But spare nothing at ensuring a completely satisfying visit."

The woman nodded once.

"Oh, and please give my best regards to your sister."

Byron smiled at her and was gratified by the increased unease that he saw settle into her eyes.

Hastily she hung up her telephone. Then, she stood up and motioned to the guard on her side that she was ready to be escorted out.

Byron watched her departure for a brief moment before he stood as well, giving his guard an indication that this visit was now complete and that he was ready to return to his hideous cell.

From seemingly out of nowhere had come the brightest ray of sunshine that he had experienced in quite a long time and Foster was determined to do nothing now but back and bask in the glory of it, all while being completely

detached from what would come.

February 27th

Inside the Emergency Aid Organization

Boxes surrounded Joe King. They were everywhere - on the top of his desk, propped beside his desk and scattered about the office on the floor. They were even piled up along the far wall of the office. It was a disordered clutter that the normally neat and organized man found to be somewhat disturbing. Of course, it was all in the name of renovation, or so he continually kept reminding himself.

With the onset of the New Year had come funding that was allowing the Emergency Aid Organization to undergo some much-needed interior remodeling. Joe had pleasantly found himself to be among the lucky recipients who were being granted new work areas.

More spacious than his previous office, this one boasted a fresh coat of paint and plush new carpeting as well as upgraded and highly polished office furniture. Unfortunately, Joe's fortuitous acquirement of additional space and varnished new desks had come with a price tag, of sorts.

Before all of the new alterations, the area that was now his new office had been two rather large side-by-side storage areas jammed full of discarded files. But, after a long period under the skillful hands of the carpenters and electricians, they had been transformed into a more modern office with not only new furnishing but also spacious windows that actually gave him a pleasant view.

With all of the construction now complete, Joe was left to sift through and unpack the scattered multiple boxes that were teeming with files and other office paraphernalia that needed put back into place. Normally, he would have had the aid of Kendra, his secretary to assist him but as she had just been married on Saturday, he was left alone to deal with the rearranging and organizing.

His first order of business then, to help get the morning off to a good start, had been to set up the coffee maker and to restock the small refrigerator. Much to his delight, it had not taken long for the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee to fill the room.

Joe poured himself a cup and then looked around the room, setting up his game plan while the hot drink cooled enough for him to drink.

The boxes on his desk were going to be easy enough to handle. Despite the confusion and hectic last minute needs of planning her wedding, Kendra had somehow found the time to pack and label most of them in the last few days before going on honeymoon.

After reading the labels, Joe picked each one of them up and carried them across the room to sit on the floor beside the appropriate filing cabinet. Once he had some of the other major things taken care of he would come back to them and file them away properly in their rightful drawers.

He then moved to his new desk and began organizing the top of it just the way that he liked it - family photos, desk calendar and all of his other items right where they belonged. In just a short time, he was actually able to find the top of the desk and his much-needed coffee was sitting exactly in arm's reach, on a coaster by his telephone. He was already beginning to feel more relaxed and at home in this new space.

A quick scan of the room had Joe choosing the next group of boxes to tackle, a small group sitting off in the corner.

He moved over to them and immediately noticed that none of them were labeled. Somehow, they did not seem to quite fit in with the rest of the boxes. Given that they were smaller than the rest, he initially assumed that they might belong to Kendra.

He took the smallest box off from the top of the pile and then took it back to his desk so that he could go through it while he drank his coffee.

After slicing through the packaging tape that had been adhered down the middle to keep it closed, Joe quickly found that his original assumption of it probably being personal belongings of Kendra's was incorrect.

He did not recognize the few manila folders that were on the top nor did he recognize the bright blue plastic computer disk holder that lay beneath them. None of the interior contents were labeled and, knowing that Kendra was as precise as he was in matters of record keeping, he began to wonder if perhaps this box had been from one from the storage closets rather than from his old office.

Curiosity got the better of him so he flipped open the first folder only to find a few pages containing nothing but a list of numbers that meant absolutely nothing to him. With a shrug, he opened the disk holder and inserted it into his computer. Thank goodness the IT fellows had already moved it in and set it up for him so that all he had to do was sit back and wait, able to enjoy his coffee while it loaded. Then he would be able to track down where the items really belonged and get them to their proper place.

His enjoyment of his beverage was short-lived however. The ringing of his telephone, the first call in the new office, demanded his attention instead.

Joe set his coffee mug down and picked up the telephone.

"Joe King speaking."

An unexpected but very welcome voice spoke into his ears.

"Good morning to you as well, Joe."

"Mr. Prime Minister! It is good to hear from you. How are you?"

Joe listened to his old friend chuckle over the line.

"Oh, I am doing quite well my friend, quite well. I called because I have some good news to share with you."

"What's that?"

"I wanted to let you know that I am coming to your country."

"That's great," Joe responded enthusiastically. "When?"

"We're just now completing the final arrangements and we shall be arriving on Friday."

"We?"

"Oh yes, yes," the Prime Minister said with a laugh before continuing. "Imagine, will you? Ja'Shaun has continued toe express his interest in attending school in America. I finally had to relent and promised him that on my next trip he would accompany me and we would, how do you say, scope them out?"

Joe laughed in response, remembering quite well just how determined Ja'Shaun could be when he settled his young mind on something.

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, yes. He is very excited, both to see the schools and to see you again. May we count on you to pick us up at the

airport?"

Joe did not even hesitate to answer the question.

"Of course, of course. This is wonderful. I look forward to seeing you and your son again. It's been a long time."

"Too long, my old friend, far too long. I must go now for I have a few other matters that need attending to before our departure. I will have my secretary call you with of the details a little later in the day. Until then, as they say, may all the cows in your field eat happily."

Joe could not help but laugh again.

"I'll talk to you soon. Have a good flight."

Joe could not help but smile as he hung up the telephone. He was very much looking forward to the opportunity to visit with his old friend, but first, as he took a glance around his office, he realized that he still had a lot of work to get done.

"Well, all right then, let's get back to it then."

He returned his focus back to the computer screen; fully expecting by now to see something that was easily recognizable and that would allow him to get these unknown items properly filed away. He was a little dismayed when nothing but meaningless squiggles and peculiar characters appeared on the screen to greet his eyes.

"That's odd," he murmured as he stared at the monitor. He was completely puzzled at what he was seeing.

Thinking that perhaps the computer had had a momentary glitch, he tried reloading the disk but like before, the same odd display of gibberish greeted his eyes.

The rational part of him wanted to assume that the disk was simply damaged and that perhaps the box had not been labeled because the contents had been slated for discard. But, even as he continued to stare at the screen in an attempt to make some sort of sense of the display, his gut reaction was telling him that the mysterious squiggles meant something, perhaps even something of importance.

The only problem was that Joe King did not have a clue as to what the display might be trying to tell him.

*** SMK ***

4247 Maplewood Drive

By the time that Lee Stetson pulled his vehicle alongside Joe King's sedan in the driveway, it was dark and sputtering a fine flurry of wet snowflakes from the cold front that had moved into the area.

Of course, Lee had known that Joe had been planning to stop in after dinner to discuss several of the boys' school-related items with Amanda. Lee had hoped to get home early enough to participate but unfortunately, he had been needed at the Agency for far longer than he had originally anticipated.

Lee keyed off the ignition and slid out of the vehicle, more than ready to relax at home with his wife and family. As he walked up to the door, several cold snowflakes fell on his nose, tickling it with their cold wet texture. For some odd reason he could not help but smile and by the time that he had closed the front door behind him, the tensions from his long workday were already easing.

Once inside, he found Joe and Amanda seated on the couch. A pile of papers and brochures, as well as several beverage glasses were scattered on the coffee table before them. From the looks of it, there had obviously been a lot to discuss.

Amanda looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"You're home late."

Smiling apologetically at his wife, Lee shrugged out of his coat and placed it over the back of the couch.

"Sorry. I meant to be home earlier but you know how it goes."

"That's okay." Amanda smiled reassuringly up at her husband. "Joe and I were just reviewing some of the brochures that Phillip brought home from the guidance counselor."

"Really," Lee asked as he took in the sight of all of them.

For some odd reason, looking at the many brochures made Lee recall the time that he and Amanda had planned to take their first small vacation away, together as a couple and with no Agency business attached to the agenda. In the hopes of giving her the best vacation possible, Lee had amassed a similar array of them. Representing a multitude of options, it had actually proven to be a bit overwhelming and now Lee wondered if Phillip might feel the same way.

"There's a lot of them," he remarked as he sat down on the couch beside his wife.

Lee then scooped up a handful of the brightly colored brochures that highlighted everything from traditional colleges to technical institutes; all promising the future graduate a bright and promising career.

Suddenly, Lee's attention became focused on several that were from the United States military.

The Air Force," he questioned incredulously.

Both Joe and Amanda nodded.

Lee looked down at the folders that he held in his hand and then back up to Phillip's parents.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"No," Joe replied.

Lee looked first at Joe and then back to his wife.

Amanda shrugged before explaining.

"Apparently at school they've been having a series of different guest speakers giving presentations to the students about planning their future careers. A few weeks ago a recruiter from the Air Force came in and evidently Phillip has now taken quite an interest."

"I see," Lee replied slowly. His emotions were certainly mixed, to say the least. Given his own experience of growing up as a military brat under the Colonel's care, a thousand questions began forming in his mind.

Nevertheless, Lee knew that they had to start with the most important one.

"Just how serious is he?"

"Well," Joe replied, "apparently serious enough to be interested in enrolling in the delayed entry program."

He handed over another pamphlet to Lee who then raised his eyebrow questionably at Amanda.

Her voice, when she spoke, was slightly softer than normal and although she had not exactly voice her opinion on the matter, Lee had to wonder how she was feeling in regards to all of this.

"He's asked our permission to have the recruiter come over one night in the next week or so, that way we can all sit down and discuss it."

Lee immediately realized that Phillip was more than a little interested.

"I'm shocked," Lee admitted. "I mean, up to this point, Phillip's main interests seemed to be cars and girls."

"I know," Joe said in agreement and Amanda simply nodded.

"Where is he now?"

Amanda tilted her head upwards.

"Upstairs. He actually brought home his schoolbooks. All of them. He mentioned something about the recruiter recommending that his grade point average should go up by the end of the term."

"Phillip's actually studying? Seriously?"

Again, both Amanda and Joe nodded.

"I don't believe it."

"I'm not sure I do either," Joe said with an amused chuckle. Then he stood up. "It's getting late and I really should be going. As for Phillip, I guess we'll just have to meet with the guidance counselor and this recruiter and go from there. You know with Phillip, there's no telling what he'll be thinking by then."

"Agreed," Amanda said.

Lee stood up as well.

"I'll see Joe out," he told Amanda as he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek before looking down lovingly at her tummy.

"Oh," Joe paused and then turned around to look back at Amanda. "Will you call me at the office tomorrow? If you can let me know about the appointment with the guidance counselor, I'll note it on my calendar."

Amanda smiled up at him from her comfortable position on the couch.

"I will."

"That will be great. Goodnight."

"Drive safely."

Lee followed Joe to the front door. As Joe was putting his coat on, he turned to Lee.

"I was really glad that you came home before I left. I know I shouldn't really be asking you this, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Depends," Lee replied.

"I was going through some old files this morning and I found a computer disk. It wasn't labeled so I tried to see what was on it and all that I got was some sort of strange garbled text."

"Did you have anyone from your office take a look at it?"

"Call me crazy," Joe said as his shook his head. "Or maybe I've been hanging around you and Amanda for far too long. I can't explain it, I can't put my finger on it, but there's just something about it and until I actually know what's on it, I'd appreciate keeping it just between us."

Joe was right, Lee thought. It did sound somewhat crazy. After all, it was just a computer disk.

Initially, Lee would have responded with a no to Joe's request. However, there was something about his expression that made Lee give it a second thought. More than a few times he had seen a similar look on Amanda's face. It was that same look that could jiggle his internal sixth sense and have him going off in an unexpected direction in the blink of an eye before he even realized it was happening.

"Ah, what at the heck," Lee relented. "I'll have someone in the IT department take a look at it."

Joe reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the disk case. He then handed it to Lee.

"You know, it's probably nothing but I sure do appreciate it. Well, I'd better be going. Carrie will have a fit. You know how she is when they're predicting freezing roads."

"No problem," Lee told him. "Have a good night"

"Thanks again Lee."

Lee locked the door behind Joe. Then, he glanced down at the innocent looking case that he now held in his hands. At the same time, he felt a sudden cold chill go down his spine.

Lee dismissed it as he walked back to Amanda, assuming it to be nothing more than a backlash of the cold air that had come through the open front door.

**That same night - an apartment somewhere in DC**

The crackle and smell from the burning log inside the fireplace, along with the warmth from the blaze helped to take the chill out of the air inside the cozy apartment. Despite the added heat, the young woman sitting on the black leather couch in front of the fire was draped with a colorful afghan as she chatted on the telephone.

"I know," she agreed to the complaining female voice on the other end.

For several very long moments she had been listening to the agitated voice and right now, she really wished that the conversation would come to a welcome end soon.

"I said I know but you have to see it from my end," she tried again. "Besides, I promised to share with you."

"Well. My, oh my, how greedy can one be?"

Again, a litany of complaints assailed her ears.

"Dangerous? Not for you," she retorted to the listener. "I'm the one in danger here. Not you. All that you have to do is listen and observe what goes on around you and then fill me in. Simple. No danger."

This time she pulled the phone quite a distance away from her ear and sighed rather loudly.

"Look, it's late and I've got to get up early in the morning. Just keep me updated, okay?"

"That's all I'm asking you to do."

"Right. I'll talk to you soon."

When the loud click echoed in her ear informing her that the call had ended, she was secretly relieved. This was a lot harder than she had originally thought. And, for the thousandth time or so, she wondered…what exactly had she gotten them into?

***** SMK *****

Late that night - Maplewood Drive

After Joe had left, Lee had thought that maybe they could discuss Phillip's latest interest in furthering his education.

Busy with their homework, the boys had stayed upstairs and Amanda had focused her energy on cleaning up after dinner while Lee ate his leftovers. By the time that Lee had finished and the kitchen had been tidied, Amanda had declared that she was exhausted, leaving Lee to realize that they had never gotten around to it.

Now that everyone in the house had settled down for bedtime and Amanda was snuggled next to him under the warmth of the blankets, Lee figured that this was as good an opportunity as any and if Amanda was open to the conversation, then so was he.

When Amanda initiated conversation though, it did not take the direction he had been preparing himself for.

"Did I tell you that the Prime Minister from Estoccia is coming to the States," she asked as she scooted even closer to him in the darkness.

"No. When?"

"He'll be arriving Friday afternoon. Oh, he's bringing his young son along as well and Joe and I thought it would be nice if we invited him over while Phillip and Jamie are home on winter break next week."

"I didn't know that he had a kid," Lee remarked.

Amanda laughed softly in the darkness.

"You would have been if you ever took the time to completely read all of your files or remembered things that I told you."

"Hey, that's not fair," Lee protested. "I always read everything and I always listen to everything that you say."

"Sure you do," Amanda teased, her voice telling him that she didn't quite completely believe him.

"Okay, so the Prime Minister has a son and he's coming along. Mind sharing some details with me?"

Amanda's voice turned very playful.

"It'll cost you."

"I'll pay, I promise."

"Okay. His son's name is Ja'Shaun and he's eight years old, he'll turn nine at the end of April. For the last year or so he's been saying he wants to go to school in America and finally convinced his father to look into it. So, while the Prime Minister is over here for business, he's going to look into several schools. Joe thought it might be nice if Ja'Shaun could meet the boys and spend some time with them as well and I agree."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Lee replied as he leaned over and kissed Amanda's forehead and then, seeing the perfect opening for further conversation, he forged ahead.

"I also think it sounds like Ja'Shaun isn't the only one thinking about future plans."

Amanda sighed.

"I know."

She rolled over a little in the bed, obviously trying to get comfortable.

"Lee, what do you think?"

He reached over in the darkness and began rubbing Amanda's belly.

"Well, much as I know you'd like it, they can't stay little forever. Sooner or later, they have to go out and experience the real world. We both know it isn't easy trying to decide where you want your life to go and between those brochures and what Phillip's been told, it all probably sounds exciting and maybe even a little glamorous to him. We'll just have to do our best to keep him grounded and focused until he makes his decision."

"It was a lot easier when I was the one making the decisions on what they did," Amanda grumbled back.

Lee could not help but smile.

"It's a big decision, I know. But, we'll all sit down with the recruiter and listen to everything. That way we can help Phillip sort through it all. Besides, we have to make sure that he doesn't make a rash decision. Once he signs on the dotted line, the military doesn't exactly understand backing out at the last minute."

Amanda rolled back over and laid her head on his chest.

"I knew that this year was going to bring a lot of changes but I guess I wasn't prepared for this one."

"Phillip's a great kid, Amanda. He'll be just fine, trust me."

"Always," she whispered as she leaned in closer and kissed Lee lightly on the lips. "I guess it's whatever tomorrow brings, huh?"

Lee reached over with his hand and caressed her cheek lightly before kissing her back.

"I'll love you tomorrow and the next day and the next day."

Amanda placed her fingers over his lips, effectively silencing him.

"If you don't want me grumpy tomorrow, I suggest we go to sleep."

Lee settled back into a comfortable position, drawing her close to him.

"Good night Mrs. Stetson."

***** SMK *****

**Feb. 28th - The Agency**

Very early the following morning and first thing before even heading up to the Q-Bureau, Lee casually strolled into the IT department. The questionable computer disk was stashed safely inside his jacket pocket.

He knew the perfect person that he could sway into doing him this little favor. Tucked away in the back cubicle, the one that had colorful posters of the galaxy posted on the outside walls of the cube and miniature spaceship models from an array of science-fiction shows and movies hanging from the ceiling above her desk, was the perfect person for the job.

Given her tendency to dress in black from head to toe on a daily basis, most of the Agency believed that she belonged to some sort of secret coven of witches, but Lee knew better. Long ago he had learned that Aimee Delozier, despite outward appearances, was one of the sweetest individuals that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, next to Amanda. He had even learned to somewhat appreciate her almost crazed fascination with sci-fi and tiny little model spaceships.

Plus, she also owed him a favor and he knew, without a doubt, that she would keep this little off-the-record assignment totally confidential.

He stepped into her cubicle, only to find that Aimee was holding one of her models in her hand and spinning it around while she stared at it with an almost frightening intensity.

"Hi," he greeted her. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"I think they've got the nacelle length proportions incorrect on the starboard side."

She then placed the little model gently down beside her keyboard before swinging her chair completely around so that she could give him her undivided attention.

"Hey…long live and prosper, my man. What can I do for ya today, Man of Straw?"

Before Lee could even answer her, Aimee proceeded to swing her legs up and tuck them beneath her, Indian style. It was a movement so quick that it actually made his knees ache as he watched.

Her movements had indicated that she was now ready to give him her total attention, so…in a hushed tone, Lee spoke to her.

"Do you recall Grayston Forty?"

Aimee's bright blue eyes lit up with obvious inquisitiveness.

"Whatcha got?"

Lee pulled out the disk case and then handed it to her.

"Can you tell me if this disk is irreparably damaged or if the problem is something else?"

Aimee swung the case up and down in the air a few times before answering him.

"Sure. By the way, have Amanda's boys seen that new movie yet? Tremors?"

Lee shook his head. Since the name was unfamiliar to him, Lee didn't think that they had seen it.

"Not yet, that I know of."

"Well," she beckoned Lee to lean closer with slender fingers that were covered in a multitude of rings, her black metallic nail polish bouncing light back into his eyes.

Then she whispered to him.

"On the QT, I've got a VHS. Ya think they might want to see it?"

"Isn't that sort of illegal?"

Aimee chuckled.

"Not in my galaxy. Okay, here's the procedure Straw Man. I'll toss it up to the Q in the A.M. and then I'll get back at ya on this little gem…ASAP, of course."

"Thanks Aimee. I owe ya one."

"Running balance dude, running balance. Now make like a particle and scatter so that I can apply some Spock thought to this, would ya?"

With that, Aimee swung her chair back around to face her computer screen and Lee took the hint to depart and leave her in her zone, whatever dimension that might be at the moment.

As he headed back to his office, he glanced at his wristwatch. He would need to hurry if he was to get things done in time and make Amanda's appointment later with the OB.

***** SMK *****

Joe King was flipping through folders when a knock on his door made him look up. A young black woman stood there, looking quite shy and hesitant.

"Can I help you?

"My name's Tanesha, I'm the temporary secretary that was assigned to Mr. Carlton."

"Oh, well hello. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Carlton was called away to an unexpected meeting and he mentioned that your secretary was away on her honeymoon. Since he wasn't able to get me started on his projects he thought that I could maybe help you until he gets back?"

"Oh," Joe said as he stood up, surprised and more than grateful at his coworker's gesture.

"That would be wonderful. How are you at word processing?"

Tanesha smiled.

"Just show me what you want me to do."

"Great."

Joe walked over to what would normally be his secretary's desk and pulled some files from her in-bin.

"I really could use help with these. The final reports just have to be reviewed for accuracy, edited and then printed. "

Tanesha took the folders from him and opened up the top one.

"I don't think these will be a problem at all, Mr. King."

"Great. Kendra has the computer files labeled; let me know if you have any trouble finding them."

"Thank you," Tanesha said.

Grateful for the extra hand, Joe returned to his desk to continue his own work without a second thought.

*** SMK ***

Lee and Amanda sat in the Jeep Wagoneer, shivering together as they waited for the vehicle to warm up inside while the engine ran.

Despite the bone-chilling cold, Lee was feeling extremely happy. He turned towards Amanda; unable to hid the huge grin on his face.

"Guess it won't be long now, huh?"

Amanda gave him an indulging smile. While she was just as excited as he for their baby to arrive, she wasn't eagerly looking forward to the actual delivery part. She knew what to expect, after all, she had done this twice before.

However, that had been then, this was now, and despite the reassurances from the doctor that everything was just fine, she couldn't help but worry. She kept thinking that she was not as young and naïve as when she had had the boys.

"You okay?" Lee asked her.

She reached over a gloved hand and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah."

"That didn't sound very convincing, Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda shrugged.

"I know that I'm just being silly. You know, worrying about everything."

Lee reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Everything's normal, you heard the doctor. We're almost there Amanda, almost there. March 24th will be here before we know it."

Amanda watched as he suddenly frowned.

"What?"

Lee shook his head.

"Now I guess I'm being silly. I mean, at first it was months away. All the time in the world to prepare and now, wow! It could be anytime."

"I guess we can't back out of this now, can we?"

They both smiled.

Lee turned in the car seat to face her.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, but you could show me," Amanda teased.

Amanda sighed as Lee's lips touched hers. The passion that she felt from his touch warmed her, completely erasing her worries and thoughts about the cold weather outside.

Then, in the middle of the sweet moment, a thought suddenly struck her and she pulled away from him.

"Hey," Lee protested.

She smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I remembered that I forgot to call Joe and remind him about the meeting at school. It seems that lately I can't remember everything and I did promise him that I'd call to remind him but I guess with getting ready for the baby and Mother getting all settled and the boys and all of their school stuff…"

Amanda looked up at him, a slightly embarrassed expression on her face as she realized that she had begun to ramble away.

Lee chuckled as he took her hands in his, squeezing them lightly.

"Well, for that you can be forgiven. But I expect you to make that kiss up to me."

"Oh, I will." Amanda nodded her head. "On that, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it. Now, why don't we call Joe while we wait for the car to warm up?"

*** SMK ***

Several hours after Tanesha's arrival, Joe glanced down at his watch and sighed. He was scheduled for a lunch meeting in just a few minutes. He glanced over at Tanesha who had been quietly and diligently working away.

"How's it coming?"

"Very good," she responded. "I'm on the last file now."

"Great," Joe said happily. "I've got a lunch meeting with Rogers, so I need to leave."

"Not a problem. Mr. Carlton hasn't called yet to let me know he's back and I'm estimating it will only take about fifteen more minutes for me to finish."

"That would be wonderful. If you can just print out the final copy for each and then put the folders on my desk for my approval and then lock the door behind you, I'd appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Mr. King. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks. Oh, when you see Carlton, let him know that I said thanks for your help."

"I will."

Joe grabbed his jacket and headed out of his office, leaving Tanesha alone.

She quietly and quickly finished her task. Once she had the final reports printed, she did exactly as Joe had instructed and took the folders over to his desk.

Just as she had placed them down, the telephone rang.

Picking up the receiver, she spoke professionally to the caller on the other end.

"Mr. King's office, Tanesha speaking. How may I help you?"

"Is Joe there?"

"No, I'm sorry, sir. He's left for a lunch meeting. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah, let him know that Lee called. Oh, could you have him call me later?"

"I will. Does he have your number, sir?"

"He's got it."

"Okay, I'll give him the message."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Tanesha hung the telephone up and jotted down the message on a post-it. Then, she happened to notice a black appointment book lying open on the desk.

"Perfect," she whispered.

She glanced down at and saw an outline of Joe's appointments for the week. Some of what she saw was work related and some of it personal in nature. While after-school activities did not seem of much interest, she was definitely intrigued with the one for Friday afternoon.

2:00 p.m. - Pick up Prime Minister at the airport.

Tanesha smiled.

Even as she closed the office door behind her, her mind was spinning on how to get back into his office again this week.

Somehow, some way, she was going to have to get back into Joe's office.

*** SMK ***

Later that Evening

An apartment somewhere in DC

Tanesha Williams was sitting on her black leather couch, legs curled beneath her while she sipped her tea. The man sitting across from her looked far less comfortable as he spoke to her, a very stern expression etched upon his face.

"You do understand what's riding on this, don't you?"

Tanesha sighed. How much more clarification did he think she needed?

Her annoyance over his unexpected and unwelcome intrusion into the quiet privacy of her night was rattling her nerves.

"Give me a break, would you?" she snapped at him. "Contrary to popular belief, I am listening."

"Then you do understand that our top priority right now is for you to get back into Mr. King's office."

"I'm telling you that it won't be a problem. His secretary's out for two weeks. I imagine he'll be grateful for any help that he can get."

The man leveled his steely gaze upon her.

"You will be the next one out if you are not able to do what we need. Remember what happened to our trusted carpenter?"

Tanesha shook her head. How could she forget? The gruesome photographs that had been literally shoved under her nose had certainly left a lasting impression. Even if she had not seen them, she was fully aware of his implications.

She reminded herself that all she had to do was hang in there a short while longer because the rather generous payback would more than make up for all of this.

"I don't need any more reminders," she informed her visitor.

Then, she leaned over and placed her cup of tea down onto the glass coffee table in front of the couch. Before bringing her gaze back up to her visitor, she summoned all of her inner courage. Then she looked straight into his merciless dark eyes.

"I understand what I have to do. You send Riley over tomorrow afternoon and by the time he leaves, you can be assured that everything is going to according to plan."

*** SMK ***

ACT TWO

March 1st - Thursday Evening

The same man who had visited Tanesha the previous night now stood beneath the protective cover of the overhang, just outside the glass doors of the fine restaurant that he had been dining in when he had received the telephone call.

Now, as he stood waiting, he rubbed his cold hands together to keep them warm, all the while keeping an eye on the flowing traffic before him on the wet streets. The night was dark and rainy, downright chilling to the bones. He really despised the fact that he had to be outside when he could have been inside, enjoying his evening and his dinner companion by the fireside table that he had been able to procure thanks to a little persuasion of the green variety.

Finally, just as he was seriously beginning to contemplate returning to the warmth of the establishment, the black limousine that he had been waiting for pulled up to the curb. The back door swung open and he quickly darted from beneath the overhang and into the waiting vehicle.

He was scarcely settled on the leather seat when the car pulled out into the traffic flow and began to move down the street. He eyed the occupants that were already inside and knew that they would be waiting a progress report.

Anxious to be out of their presence, he quickly brought them up to speed, assuring them that Tanesha was ready to take the next step. Once he had finished, the eldest man spoke.

"I would hope that she is." Then he shook his head sadly. "It would rather be a shame for such a pretty face to meet the same sort of mangling that Harvey did."

"Regrettable," said one of the other men.

With obviously no sympathy or remorse, the third man added, "That's the breaks."

"She'll be fine."

The eldest man tilted his head a little, perhaps in questioning of Tanesha's abilities.

"She had best be. Since learning that those files still existed and were never removed from the premises, everyone has been, how shall we say…a little anxious. Because they are not in our hands, we need a little reassurance."

"I still don't understand. They're still in jail, how can those files be of any help?"

The eldest man laughed but it was not a particularly happy sound.

"Technicalities, my boy, technicalities. You do understand that one of the perks of belonging to our little club is access. Access that includes a very good lawyer who, even now, is looking into that. They might be serving jail time, but I rather doubt it will be as extended of a stay as what was originally planned."

The elder man then leaned forward in his seat and gazed very intently across the vehicle, right into the eyes of their newest passenger.

"The existence of those files serves a multitude of purposes. One of which can help determine how long our dear friends might stay in jail, as well as determining how much and how quickly we all get our dividends. Now, you leave us to worry about what's on the files and you just concentrate on doing your job. Harvey didn't quite get that concept, but I rather expect that you shall."

He shook his head sadly before sliding the small interior window aside to speak to the driver.

"You can return to Le Jardin's now."

For several minutes as the limousine passed along the wet streets there was an eerie silence within the interior of the vehicle. Not one of the occupants said a word. Instead, they sat quietly and still, almost as if they were nothing more than some kind of robots awaiting their next command.

Finally, the vehicle came to a stop and when it did, the eldest man spoke one more time.

"Harvey was a bumbling idiot. I rather suppose one should have expected nothing less from a good-for-nothing.

You, on the other hand, could achieve high expectations. How high will all depend on you, my dear boy."

He leaned over and clicked the lock mechanism of the door.

"Enjoy your evening," he said as he nodded to their guest, who wasted no time in exiting the automobile.

For a few long and cold moments, he stood outside on the sidewalk, the falling rain bouncing off his trench coat as he watched the red taillights of the black vehicle roll away into the dark wet night.

If it were not for the money, he would seriously consider packing a few things and catching the next one-way flight out of DC.

*** SMK *** SMK ***

March 2nd - Friday morning

Lee sat at his desk in the Q-Bureau, enjoying his morning cup of coffee in the silence that surrounded him. With Amanda's due date rapidly approaching, Billy was earnestly trying to make good on his promise to keep Lee as far from the action and as close to home as was possible.

So far, so good for at the present there were only a few files taking up space in the bin on Lee's desk. He knew that they needed nothing more than some simple follow-ups, assignments that could easily be delegated to some of the newer rookies. Lee simply needed to review them and then pass them out.

He had no more than snatched up the first file when the door opened and the morning peacefulness that had surrounded him dissipated as Billy entered the room.

After Billy had shut the door firmly behind him, Lee almost groaned as he took in his boss's facial expression. He recognized a new assignment headed his way as well as he knew his own name.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Depends," Billy replied as he took the seat in front of Lee's desk. "The latest is that you've been designated to head up a security detail."

Lee raised a questionable eyebrow. This certainly was not the type of assignment that he wanted right now nor was it something that Billy would have willingly handed him. No, Lee quickly surmised that someone else was in control of pulling these particular strings.

"How bad?"

"Do you remember the Prime Minister of Estoccia?"

Lee chuckled.

"Of course and yes, he arrives stateside tomorrow afternoon."

"You knew?"

Lee grinned.

"I have my sources. And I also know that Joe King's picking him up at the airport tomorrow."

"And you're not worried?"

Lee shrugged.

"Should I be?"

"Maybe not. To my knowledge there aren't any false rumors about his death circulating around but someone dropped us some feelers."

"Oh, come on Billy. He's here for basically nothing more than a vacation, a few small business matters to attend to.

He's even bringing his son, Ja'Shaun. He's younger than Jamie but we've already arranged some time for the boys to hang out together, so they'll be under my eye a good bit of the time."

"Well, I guess since you're already on top of it, you really were the right choice for the job. I was, for the record, doing my best to keep your duty load light."

"Ah," Lee said. "Let me guess, Smyth's viewpoint on the weight of the duty load was a little different?"

Billy nodded.

"He rhymed something about past experiences and gurgles of brewing trouble before he disappeared with an annoying accompaniment of bubble gum popping."

"Too bad they don't make an eliminate stupid rhyming gum," Lee suggested.

Billy smiled in agreement.

"Anyhow, just to let you know, I've already started Francine working on this for you. Figured you'd appreciate a little help."

"Sounds good to me. You know the Prime Minister is considering enrolling his son in an American boarding school next year? That's one of the reasons for his visit."

"Well, whatever the reasons, Smyth wants you to be the man in charge of keeping an eye on him."

"Not a problem."

Billy stood up.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Unlike some people," Billy cast an eye over Scarecrow's all but empty desk. "I have work to do."

Lee would have laughed at Billy's comment as Melrose exited the Q-Bureau but the ringing of his telephone as the door swung shut behind his boss interrupted him. Lee snatched the receiver up.

"Stetson."

Aimee's cheerful voice greeted him.

"Good morning Straw Man!"

"Hey Aimee? What's up?"

"Would you like a little insight on your enigma?"

"I'll take that as a hint to come down to your universe?"

"Aye, aye captain. That would be an affirmative."

Lee hung up the telephone. As he stood up, he glanced down at the files that he had planned on going through.

The rookies would just have to wait.

*** SMK ***

Tanesha was once again sitting at Kendra's computer, rapidly typing away on some documents for Joe. She stole a quick glance at her watch and realized that the signal would not be long in coming. Mentally she calmed herself, counting slowly to ten as she pretended to review the papers that she had been entering data from.

She had reached nine when, right on the dot, Joe's telephone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hello Lucy."

"A package? "

"No, no, that's okay. I'll come down for it. I need to stretch my legs anyhow. Thanks."

Joe hung up, then stood up.

"Tanesha, I've got to go down to reception to pick up a package. I should be back in a few minutes. Will you take any messages?"

"Sure," she told him. "Not a problem."

Tanesha waited patiently for a few moments, just to be certain that Joe didn't unexpectedly come back into the office. Then she pulled the small plastic baggy from the pocket of her blazer.

In no time at all, she was at Joe's desk, taking apart his telephone as she had been instructed. With ease, she soon had the tiny device inserted and the telephone back together.

Joe King would never be the wiser.

*** SMK ***

A few minutes later, Scarecrow was seated at the desk in Aimee's cubicle, looking at her computer screen. The only problem was that the mess of characters, if that was what they could be called, meant absolutely nada to him.

Frowning, he swung around in the chair and looked at her.

"I don't get it."

"That's the whole point," Aimee informed him as she stood beside him, hand flying another one of her little spaceship models in the air in front of her.

"Encryption, file locks, this little baby has all the frills."

"So, the disk isn't damaged?"

She shook her head at him.

"Whoever created this went to an awful lot of bother to make sure that it would look that way to your average Joe though."

"Yeah," Lee said slowly as he thought about it. "Something tells me that whatever is on there is more than average. Look, is there any way to get into the data, to see what it really is?"

"Straw Man, there's a lot of info on there. I'm gonna need some more time."

"By tomorrow morning?"

"Data I'm not and I've got no Geordi to fall back on," she retorted somewhat skeptically to him.

"Huh?"

Aimee impatiently waved her hand in the air in front of him, motioning for him to vacate her chair.

"Never mind. Look, I'll see what I can do but honestly, this isn't going to be easy. Someone's trying to cover their tracks and this is going to take a lot of Spock thought by the ton full."

"Okay, okay," Lee relented. "So, I'll owe you, even more."

"Big time Straw Man, big time."

"Sure." Lee stood up; his eyes still feeling crossed from staring at the screen of gibberish. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

He had turned to leave her cubicle and was almost past the walls when her voice spoke out.

"Ya know he had it all wrong, don't you?"

"Who?"

"That fellow that wrote the story. The Scarecrow shouldn't have been asking for a brain, he should have been asking for a bigger pay check."

Lee looked at her and grinned.

"I'll see if the Wizard's still taking requests."

*** SMK ***

Later in the day, the telephone on Joe King's desk rang. Unbeknownst to him or the caller, somewhere else in the DC area an automatic recording device clicked into action to record every moment of the conversation.

"Joe King here."

"Hey Joe, Lee. Can you talk?"

"Sure."

"Remember that disk that you gave me?"

"Yeah. Did you find anything?"

"Not much, yet. Though I can tell you that it isn't damaged."

"Really? Do you know what's on it?"

"Nah, too early to tell. It's padlocked or something. Oh, Amanda said to tell you that the recruiter called back. He wants to set up an appointment sometime next week."

Joe laughed.

"I guess Phillip hasn't changed his mind yet. Okay, I'll get with her later and we'll set something up. Thanks for updating me."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

The telephone line went dead after the call completed and after about thirty seconds or so of silence, the automatic recorder shut itself off as well.

The man who had been secretly listening to the conversation leaned back in his leather chair, contemplating what he had just heard.

"I think we just hit pay dirt."

He reached for his coffee mug and took a sip.

Indeed, if this were the same disk that they had been searching for, and he felt rather certain of it now, then it was of vital importance to regain possession of it. Obviously, it was no longer in Joe King's possession and more than likely was no longer within the walls of the EAO.

Complicating matters more was the fact that someone else was attempting to take a rather thorough look at it now. If that individual managed to break their way into the files and do some research, a lot of names could be linked to things that were best kept secret from prying eyes.

He slammed his hand down upon his desk in irritation, causing the contents of his cup to spill out.

Damn Foster and Prescott for their bumbling stupidity. If they would have gotten things right the first time both here and in Estoccia, they would not be scrambling now to try to resolve the issue.

It seemed that the hands of the clock were now ticking away faster than originally planned. Depending on how skilled this unknown individual was they might even be at risk of running out of time too soon.

Now it seemed that they had to have a new plan of action and that plan was going to have to involve Joe King and whoever this Lee person was.

He reached for his telephone and began dialing. It was time for some research of his own to be conducted and then, this time, he was going to make sure that things were done correctly.

*** SMK ***

ACT THREE

Late Friday Afternoon

Dotty West stood still in the doorway of the new nursery, amusedly watching her very pregnant daughter repeatedly fold the same baby blanket over and over. Finally, not able to stand by quietly another moment more, Dotty decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Amanda, what in heaven's name are you doing?"

Amanda turned to face her mother, unfolding the blanket in the process.

"I was trying to get things put away."

Dotty sighed, then walked closer to Amanda and took the blanket from her.

"Amanda, trust me when I say this…there is nothing else left to do in here."

Amanda glanced around the room, an anxious look on her face.

"Nothing left to do? Mother, before we know it the baby will be here and since I don't exactly have an exact arrival date, I have to make sure that everything is ready. I can't wait until the last minute."

She walked over to the bassinet and then turned to face her mother again.

"We need to have the diapers and the blankets and the baby powder ready."

Amanda moved over to the changing table, then shook her head. "Do I have diaper rash cream? Oh, I have to make sure that my bag for the hospital is packed and I really should defrost the refrigerator. Have you looked inside it? It's a horrible mess."

Despite herself, Dotty couldn't help but laugh.

"Darling, there really isn't anything left to do but wait. The nursery, the clothes, the diapers…all of the bases are covered and trust me, I know a thing or two about this."

"I guess."

Amanda frowned as she looked around the room.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be," Dotty reminded her as she folded the pastel colored blanket and then put it exactly where it needed to be for when the time came.

"Amanda, I know how hard it is. You're anxious and excited and probably more than ready enough for all of this to be over."

Now Amanda smiled as she glanced down at her tummy.

"I guess you're right and it is silly, I know."

Dotty smiled at Amanda.

"You're not being silly, dear. It's perfectly natural. I remember how it was before I had you. Your father simply couldn't stand it. He said that just watching me made him tired and he threatened to divorce me if I didn't sit still."

"Daddy wouldn't have done that."

Dotty smiled at the fond memory, and then she placed a comforting hand on Amanda's arm.

"No, he was just teasing. Besides, he was as anxious as I was. Now, why don't we go ahead and see about getting your hospital bag packed before the boys get home from school?"

*** SMK ***

Late Friday afternoon - 

The back room of Vincent's came at a high price but the men who were meeting there were the type who would hardly bat an eyebrow at the exorbitant cost. The food and service were five-star and the swanky establishment afforded them the privacy that they desired without any questions.

They had gathered here for the latest update but waited patiently while the server situated their food and drinks on the table. It was only after she left that they began their conversation.

The elder of the men was the first to speak.

"We have a dilemma, gentleman."

They all nodded in unison but said nothing. They were used to him being the man in control, their leader, and therefore, they waited patiently for him to continue.

"The disk is no longer within the walls and that leaves us in a very vulnerable position."

The skinniest of the men pursed his lips together.

"Prescott is expecting a clean return."

"So he is, my friend. So he is."

The elder man lifted his wineglass to his mouth and took a sip.

The shorter of the men then spoke.

"Plan of action?"

As their leader dabbed delicately at his lips with a pristine white napkin, he smiled.

"A plan of action? Of course."

Then he opened up a folder that sat just to the right of his dinner plate. He pulled several sheets out and passed them to his nearest colleague, who in turn passed them onto the next until all possessed a copy.

Once they all had a sheet, the elder of the men spoke again.

"It's really very simple. We eliminate our, how shall we say, weaker links while obtaining a foothold within the new playing field. Once the disk is back in our possession, we eliminate the entire field. The new game plan is specifically laid out for you. Please take a moment to review it and memorize your position."

Silence fell upon the room as each of the men studied the sheet of paper they had been given. Then, one by one, as they finished reading they looked back to their leader.

Once all eyes were focused back on him, he spoke again.

"By the time Prescott and Foster are released, the old playing field will have vanished without a trace. No links, no mess."

He raised his wineglass and the others followed suite.

"And you, my dear friends, your checkbooks will be substantially healthier."

*** SMK ***

Sunday Evening - 

The old large wooden desk where Aimee Delozier had her home computer stuff set up had taken on the appearance of a small disaster. Several large manuals and a few note tablets with all manners of scribbling on the pages were scattered about. A trail of pages had flowed from the printer down onto the floor and still, she had not quite cracked the nut.

An untold amount of time had passed since she had given up the battle with her long hair and haphazardly twisted it up on her head with her pencil.

Now, as she glanced at the screen yet one more time, she realized that her pencil was nowhere to be found and she needed it to jot down more notes.

"Where on earth?" she mumbled as she looked around.

Then, she slapped herself lightly on the forehead as she realized where her pencil was.

"I've been at this way too long," she said aloud. The only response she received back was the chiming from her clock, indicating that yet another hour had gone by.

She quickly realized that it was far later in the evening than what she had originally thought. She had a telephone call to make. Plucking the yellow post-it from the side of the monitor, she swirled around in her chair and grabbed the telephone. Then, she yanked the pencil out of her hair so that she could use it to stab the buttons while she dialed.

As she waited for the telephone to be picked up, she hoped that she was not calling too late.

The telephone was picked up on the third ring, obviously by one of the boys.

"Lee Stetson please?"

Aimee bounced her head back and forth impatiently as she waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Straw Man, it's Aimee."

"Hello there."

"I've got some good news and some bad news for you."

"As long as I understand what you're saying, I'll be happy."

"Hint taken," Aimee laughed. "Well, to explain it in simple English, imagine you're entering an embassy of some foreign country that you don't speak the language of. I've gotten past the front door and I can see all the available rooms, or rather folders. The only problem is that each one of them is in an unknown language and I haven't found my translator, yet."

"Does that mean that you can eventually see what's behind the doors?"

"In English? Hopefully. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that what I get done tonight will be it until Tuesday. I've got an appointment with my dentist tomorrow, getting some dental work done so I'm taking the whole day off."

"That's fine. To be honest, I'll probably be at home tomorrow myself. The boys are off school tomorrow and Tuesday anyhow for winter break and what I need to do for work can be done here."

"Great. As soon as I've got more, I'll let you know."

"Sounds good. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

Aimee heard the click as the line went dead and she hung up her own telephone. She had to hand it to Lee. Nothing was ever simple, whenever it came to Scarecrow. Whoever had created this desk had gone to a lot of work, making it a challenge and a half.

Nonetheless, Aimee smiled. Whoever they were, they had never anticipated it falling into her hands. And she, as always, was more than ready to go boldly ahead and conquer.

She took another glance at the clock and then sighed. She might regret it in the morning, but she wasn't quite ready to give up. Not yet.

"Warp twelve," she mumbled as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

***** SMK *****

ACT FOUR

Monday afternoon

The Arlington Mall

Despite the fact that it was Monday, the Arlington school districts were not in session. At least not for the students, so what better way to spend the afternoon than to hang out at the mall?

The Prime Minister had agreed that it would be a wonderful way for his young son to get to know America better and so Phillip and Jamie had taken him to the local mall. They had browsed for awhile at the record and then the bookstores, inhaled a few warm and tasty soft pretzels and guzzled a few sodas. They, they had hung out inside the video arcade, playing several different games for a few hours.

Now they were on their way outside, exiting the mall to head towards Phillip's car. According to the weather report, heavy snowfall was expected to hit the area by dusk and Lee had given them firm orders to be home well before that.

Snow flurries were just now scattering about in the air, but so far, there had been no accumulation on the ground.

Knowing that they were well within their time limit and would be safely home before any accumulations began, they were laughing as they walked to the car.

Ja'Shaun especially had had a good time and, like so many other teenagers today, they didn't have a worry other than deciding what type of pizza they wanted for dinner tonight.

As they neared the cherry red Mustang, Phillip pulled his keys out of the back pocket of his jeans. He was just about ready to unlock the passenger door for Jamie and Ja'Shaun when a dirty green and white van with a floral delivery company logo painted on it pulled in beside them.

The van's driver leaned his head out of the window and hollered over to them.

"Hey kid, excuse me but I'm lost. Can you give me directions?"

"I guess so," Phillip replied. "Where to?"

The man looked down at the clipboard he was holding.

"The Martin Funeral Home."

"Oh," Phillip remarked. "That's easy Mister."

Phillip turned and pointed to the mall exit at the far end of the lot.

"You just need to get back on the main road down there at the light. Make a right, go down about four or five blocks. You can't miss it. It's on the right hand side."

"Gee, thanks kid."

"No problem."

All three of the boys turned back towards the car, intent on getting home and feasting on the mouth-watering pizza they were going to have.

Suddenly, Jamie sensed a movement behind him and he turned.

Another man, wearing the same type of baggy coveralls and cap stood as the driver of the van stood there.

Jamie's eyes widened as he realized the stranger was holding a gun half-concealed in his hands.

"If I were you kids," the man told them in a quiet voice, "I'd get into the van."

The stranger raised his hands a little, revealing even more of the weapon that was leveled directly with Jamie's chest.

"Ah," Phillip began hesitantly as he looked anxiously around them, trying to find someone to help them. There was nobody close. A few people were lingering at the mall doors but because Phillip had had to park a little more than half-way out through the parking lot, he doubted that they would be close enough to help much, especially if this nut decided to start firing.

Not wanting to give away the advantage, the stranger quickly moved to Jamie and shoved the gun into his chest, hard enough to actually cause the teen to groan aloud and take a step backwards. His body thudded against the cold metal of the Mustang.

The man shook his head at them.

"No heroics. Get in the van now or I start shooting."

Phillip and Jamie looked at one another.

The stranger huffed aloud and then pushed little Ja'Shaun towards the van. Left with no other choice, the little boy climbed into the van, followed by Jamie and Phillip.

Moments later, the green floral van exited the shopping mall. It made a left turn at the light, taking the three boys with them and leaving Phillip's beloved Mustang abandoned in the parking lot.

Shortly after, what little sun there had been for the day began to be overtaken with the darker storm clouds that were moving in from the North. The snow flurries soon gave way to larger flakes that began falling in earnest.

In no time at all, the car and the area around it, as well as Phillip's dropped keys, would become covered with a blanket of the white stuff.

Any evidence of their abduction would effectively be hidden from the common passerby.

To Be Continued – in Part 2 

During the next episode broadcast on SMK – Virtual Season 7


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_There's a weird story behind this story. It sprang to life courtesy of a great many minds within the SMK 7 group. And everything was rolling right along quite nicely until - wham! Out of left field RL hit with a vengance that can only be attributed to the Great Horned Spoon. I got sick, Tim got sick, and both of my home computers got sick! In the end, both of my gals went down - we think courtesy of a virus and boy, did I think I was screwed! _

_Everything - lost._

_Well, who came to the rescue? _

_Of course, the gang over at SMK 7. They were able to use the last rough draft of Part 2 that I had e-mailed and managed to weave it together for the continuation. _

_So, courtesy of all who jumped in - I bring you Part 2. I hope, if not for me, then for all who lent their assistance that you enjoy!_

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings - Part 2**

By: Twisted Sister and Co-written by The Evil Triumvirate 

Prologue

Late Monday afternoon

4247 Maplewood Drive

Outside, the winter sky had darkened; a thick mass of black and purple winter storm clouds overshadowing the remaining orange and gray of daylight as the sun sank low to settle in for the night. As predicted, the beginnings of the snowstorm had made arrival and now a white crystalline blanket was beginning to form a cover over the cold ground below.

Inside the house on Maplewood Drive, emotions were beginning to turn as tumultuous as the weather. Lee had started pacing a path around the kitchen. Joe was becoming agitated. Even the Prime Minister was showing signs of being visibly upset.

Amanda was alternately glancing at her watch to keep track of the passing minutes and then switching her gaze to Lee as he moved about.

Only Dotty seemed to be calm, cool, and collected as she made a pot of hot tea.

Finally, after more than a few glaring looks from Amanda, Lee ceased his pacing and then looked at the clock.

"Okay, that's it, Phillip's officially grounded, and that car is staying parked until the middle of the summer."

Joe practically grunted.

"Try until the middle of the next century."

Dotty frowned as she began to pour tea into the cups. She had been listening to the others for the past ten or so minutes. Had they all forgotten that they were dealing with three boys on break from school plus one mall with a very appealing video arcade?

Of course, they were going to be running late. Besides, she knew her eldest grandson. If the roads had gotten a little slick, he would pick the safety of his passengers over making it home on time.

As she picked up the tray, she decided to speak her mind.

"They're teenagers," she gently reminded them as she approached the table.

"They were given their orders," Lee retorted.

Dotty began settling the cups of tea in front of the worried adults.

"Home before dark, before the snow," Lee reminded them.

"Lee, maybe he did have car trouble," Amanda interrupted. "Maybe you and Joe should go look for them."

Lee glanced at her across the table.

"What have we always preached to him?"

"I know, I know. If he had any kind of trouble, the first thing he's to do is to call one of us."

"Maybe Amanda's right," Joe said with a shrug. "Maybe he did have trouble and didn't think about calling."

"It doesn't matter," Lee began but Dotty interrupted him.

"Lee, if the roads are slick, he's taking his time. They're only a few minutes late."

"Try twenty," Lee corrected her.

"Well then, if he is having car trouble, you're probably going to find him under the hood. You know how is, he'll think he can fix it himself and he's just lost track of the time."

Lee respectfully turned his face away from his mother-in-law to unintelligibly mutter something slightly indecent under his breath.

She did have a valid point though. If something were wrong, Phillip would, without a doubt, try to fix it himself.

"Let me go grab a few things from the garage and then we'll go find him. And for his sake, he better pray he's under the hood and not hanging out inside the mall with a bunch of his friends."

Amanda watched Lee storm out of the kitchen, then turned to face Joe.

"They really should have been here by now."

Joe reached across the table to pat her hand comfortingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"I am also sure there is no need to worry," the Prime Minister added. "From what I have seen so far this weekend, your eldest son seems very responsible."

Amanda gave him a small smile but before she could say anything further to him, the telephone rang.

Joe, being the closest, got up and answered it. "Hello."

"Phillip?" Joe's voice began rising as he quickly rattled off a bunch of questions. "Where are you? What are you doing? Did you forget that you were supposed to be home before dark?"

"What? What?" Joe shook his head. "Slow down son, I can't understand you."

"Where?"

"Okay, okay. Stay there. We'll be there as quick as we can."

Joe hung up the telephone and then looked at the worried group of adults looking at him.

"Well, what do you know? He did have car trouble."

A visible look of relief washed over their faces.

"Oh no," Amanda said. "I hope it's nothing serious."

The Prime Minister smiled.

"See, I told you," he said as he nodded his head up and down. "No big fret."

Dotty could not help but chuckle. The levity brought from the Prime Minister's amusing speech was certainly a welcome respite after the last few minutes.

Just then, Lee came back into the kitchen, carrying one of his toolboxes with him.

"What's so funny?"

"Phillip just called," Joe answered. "The boys did have car trouble. They're at a garage a couple of blocks from the mall. I told him we'd be there shortly."

"Well, let's get going," Lee said.

The Prime Minister stood up.

"No, no. You should stay with your wife. After we get the boys, we can sway by the pizza place and pick up dinner."

"It's swing by the pizza place," Amanda gently corrected him. "And I really appreciate that."

"It is not a problem. I am most obliged for everything that you have done for us this weekend, so you and Lee stay here. We'll be back with the…the pepperoni. Besides, we have an old saying…man stay with pregnant wife all the time and find much confusion. Or is that avoid much confusion?"

The Prime Minister shrugged his shoulders and smiled at them.

"Well, whichever way it goes, Lee shall stay here."

After they had gone, Lee leaned over the back of Amanda's chair and kissed the side of her neck.

"I guess we were sitting here worrying for nothing."

"We still don't know what's wrong with Phillip's car," Amanda began.

"I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed," Lee reassured her, his hands already beginning to massage her shoulders gently.

Amanda sighed under the comforting touch of her husband.

"I guess you're right," she replied even though she still felt that little inkling of nagging doubt that she'd had in the pit of her stomach for the last hour or so. She reached one hand up and trailed her fingers over Lee's. Maybe she would feel better once the boys were home and they were all safely inside enjoying their pizza.

Act 1

Aimee Delozier had returned home from her dentist visit earlier in the day and then had promptly settled into bed. She had been up far too late the prior night and the early morning appointment had taken a toll on her.

Napping most of the afternoon had not been part of her plan but when she had woken up, she realized that nearly the entire day had slipped by and that she had not made any further progress on the disk for Lee.

She slid out of bed, strolled to the kitchen, and tossed a frozen pizza into the oven. It was only after indulging in a quick hot shower and slipping into a comfy pair of sweatpants and shirt, along with her favorite pair of fuzzy socks, that she felt ready to tackle the world again.

With piping hot pizza and a tall glass of Pepsi over ice, she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. While she waited for it to boot up, she listened to the weather report on the local radio station. She highly doubted that she was going to work in the morning from what they were saying. The entire city would be virtually shut down if the weatherman had it pegged right, and from the list of tomorrow's cancellations being announced, it seemed that he did.

Aimee plucked a piece of pepperoni from her slice of pizza and popped it into her mouth. This suited her just perfectly. No other interruptions meant that she could give this little challenge all of her attention and, with any luck, she would have an answer for Lee by the time that the weather cleared up for Wednesday morning.

*** SMK ***

Joe eased his sedan off the street and into the snow-covered parking lot of Johnson's Auto Shop. The roads were already becoming a slick mess in places where the slushy snow was piling up and judging from the expression on his friend's place, he certainly did not want to send the vehicle sliding any more than necessary.

He slid the transmission into park and then looked over at the Prime Minister.

"Looks kind of deserted, doesn't it?"

The Prime Minister surveyed the shop. There did not seem to be much light coming through the front windows, giving the establishment an aura of abandonment.

"Perhaps they are in the back?"

Joe keyed off the vehicle's ignition.

"Let's go find out."

The two men got out of the vehicle and made their way to the front door. Joe tried the knob, finding it to be unlocked.

Once inside, they found the front desk empty although a small electric heater was running and blowing out warm air.

They walked on by it and then through the slightly open door that led to the darkened repair area.

"Hello?" Joe called out.

The door behind them suddenly slammed shut.

Then an overhead light blinked on.

Joe blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness and was shocked at what he saw.

Lying face down on the cold hard floor, in front of a vehicle with an open hood, was a person. He took it to be one of the employees, judging from the dark blue coveralls that the man was wearing.

To his left, the Prime Minister suddenly gulped rather loudly.

Joe quickly brought his gaze upward.

Standing in front of them were two men, each pointing a gun at them.

Of one thing, Joe was certain. These individuals were definitely not employees of Johnson's Auto Shop.

***SMK***

Aimee was sipping her Pepsi and trying combinations to crack the code on Scarecrow's mysterious disk. Things weren't looking good. She knew there were several sections-some were lists, but of what she couldn't discern-yet. Then there were sections that had text and that was probably the stuff that would give the best results at decryption.

She sat back and thought. "I can attack all this at once-or I can go section by section. There's no guarantee every section uses the same code-but then this is one mother of a code-so maybe they used the same one for all of it trusting the code itself was a doozy and unbreakable." She got up and paced for a few moments, waving her arms. "What do I do? Attack the whole thing or concentrate on one small part? Picard would attack the big problem. Geordi would take it piece by piece. What would Data do? This is more his territory?" She paced back and forth, back and forth. "Data would do whatever needed to be done. OK, that settles it! I'll go for this section, get it decoded, and apply that solution to the rest of it. Thanks, Data-I owe you-where are your nannites when I need them?"

She sat back down at her desk-took a generous swig of Pepsi and got back to work.

***SMK***

Over an hour had come and gone and still they had not returned. No phone calls, no hungry boys, no pizza.

Amanda was now the one who had taken to pacing about, occasionally stopping to rub her back before resuming her path between the kitchen and the living room where Dotty and Lee were seated on the couch.

Lee was flipping through the television channels, trying to see if there was anything major happening on the roads that might be causing a delay but so far, he had found nothing.

"Surely the wait for the pizza can't be taking this long," Dotty said. "I mean, surely, there can't be all that many people out and about in this weather."

Lee turned and looked at Dotty. Earlier in the day, she had been the only calm adult in the house. Now, she seemed the most nervous. Wringing her hands, rotating the assortment of bracelets on her wrists and turning her head back and forth from the television to Amanda.

"I don't understand," Amanda said. "Surely they aren't trying to get Phillip's car fixed tonight, not with this weather. And why wouldn't they call? Surely, Joe would call, wouldn't he? And I'm sure the boys are starved, they'd have to be."

Lee wasn't sure what to say to her. Judging from the look on her face, Amanda was more than a little worried. He wanted to say the right thing but apparently, his mind did not want to cooperate.

So, he sat there. Turning his gaze back to the television and saying nothing.

While the latest round of cancellations and closings for the area was being recited, the telephone began ringing. They all jumped.

"Got it," Lee declared as he practically sprinted to the telephone. Amanda followed him as fast as she was able in this late stage of her pregnancy, followed closely by Dotty.

"Hello."

"Yes, this is the King household."

"I'm his stepfather, Lee."

"You what?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's his license plate. But I don't understand. He called here about an hour ago and said he was having car trouble. His father went to pick them up but now he hasn't returned either."

"Okay, well thanks. I'd appreciate it."

Lee hung up the phone and then turned to look at Amanda and Dotty. He had a very confused expression on his face.

"That was the mall security office. They shut the mall down several hours ago because of the weather. Phillip's car is still there. They were going to tow it so that they could plow once the snow stops but when they found the keys in the door lock, they did a trace on it."

"What?"

"But didn't Joe say that Phillip was calling from the garage?"

Lee nodded at the anxious women. Then he began dialing another telephone number.

"I think it's time to get some answers."

*** SMK ***

The pizza was long gone; nothing left of it save a few crumbs. One two-liter of Pepsi had been emptied and a second was nearly half-gone. In the background, the faint voices from an un-watched Star Trek episode went ignored.

However, it was neither the cold drink nor the image of the USS Enterprise boldly soaring across the television screen that held her attention.

What had grabbed her complete attention was the computer monitor that she had been looking at for an untold amount of time. On the screen before her, the garbled text that formed file names was changing. Odd characters were being replaced, one by one, with recognizable letters from the alphabet.

Aimee Delozier nearly jumped out of her seat as she squealed aloud, pumping her fist victoriously into the air.

"Eureka!"

Now this was more like it, she thought to herself. She had managed to crack the first nut and, with a little luck, she would completely own the entire tree before the night was out.

Act 2

One man opened up the door and the other one pushed them inside the room. Joe tumbled to the floor from the force of the shove and the Prime Minister tripped over him.

Both men landed in a heap on the floor.

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

The three boys rushed forward from where they had been sitting, grateful for the sight of their fathers, even if they were both now in a tangled heap on the floor.

A snickering sound came from one of their captors.

"Enjoy your little reunion."

Then the two unknown men left, banging the door shut behind them and leaving the kidnapped group alone in the strange room.

*** SMK ***

It was midnight by the time that Billy Melrose pulled into the driveway in Arlington. His dark eyes were bleary and bloodshot, both from the lateness of the hour and from the tense drive over from Georgetown.

If this had involved anyone else, he would never have made the drive in the first place. But, this was Lee and Amanda's family. A family that he considered an extension of his own. Plus, the Prime Minister of Estoccia and his son were also involved in this. Whatever this was.

After turning off the ignition, Billy sat there for a moment. He needed to be composed when he went inside that door and right now, he felt anything but composed.

He reached over and scooped his hat up from the passenger seat. Composed he wasn't but neither was he an idiot. In these freezing temperatures and howling winds, he didn't need to add to his headache.

*** SMK ***

When the door flung open, Joe could tell from the look on the one's man face that it was not going to be a pretty scenario. One of the evilest scowls that he had ever seen was etched upon the man's face.

Mr. Evil glanced to his accomplice standing at his side and then nodded his head.

In a split second, the skinnier man strode straight for Jamie. With more force than was necessary, he grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him up and off the old bench.

Jamie couldn't help but to shriek from the pain.

"Leave him alone," Joe shouted.

"All in good time," the elder man said. "But only if you tell me what we want to know."

Joe blinked in confusion. He didn't have a clue what the man was talking about.

"Don't pretend that you don't know."

Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm afraid that I really don't have any idea what this is all about."

"Tsk…tsk."

The man looked at the Prime Minister and then back at Joe.

"Does the name Argus mean anything to you?"

Joe gave a sideways glance towards the Prime Minister. Then he looked back at the elder man.

"And what if it does?"

"Don't go getting all half-witted on me, Mr. King. In case you've forgotten, both of your sons are here."

He paused to take a look over at the bench where Phillip sat before continuing.

"Press me too hard and I could just as easily have both your current wife and your ex-wife here as well." He paused to chuckle in a sickening fashion. "In multiple pieces. Now, please. Let's make this simple. Just give me the information that I need."

"Okay, okay," Joe replied. "So I know who they are. I still don't understand what's going on."

The man pulled off his gloves, slowly. First one, then the other. He folded them both in half and tucked them neatly into his coat pockets. Then he walked the few short steps to stand directly in front of Joe.

"Let's just say that you have some property of theirs that needs to be returned."

Joe shook his head in confusion.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"The disk."

"Disk? What disk?"

"Mr. King, I suggest that you think about your answers."

"I am and I don't know what you're talking about."

"All right, if you insist. I'll give you a little hint. There was a box of materials left behind at the EAO. In your office. A box that contained some very useful information to us. I happen to know that you found the disk."

A more complete understanding suddenly dawned on Joe. The man was referring to the disk that he had given Lee to look at.

"Yeah, there was a disk but there wasn't anything on it."

"Where is it?"

"I threw it away," Joe said. "It wasn't any good to anyone."

The old man sighed, then turned to look at the skinnier man who was holding Jamie.

"Renny."

In the blink of an eye, Renny pulled a very long and glistening blade out of his jacket. He waved it in front of Jamie's frightened face, coming dangerously close several times.

"Now…the disk, Mr. King. Where is the disk?"

*** SMK***

"The mechanic's dead! There's nobody else there! Billy, where in the hell are our boys?"

Lee's voice thundered throughout the walls of the house on Maplewood Drive.

Billy sighed. He had known that this wasn't going to be easy. Even so, he had hoped that Lee would have maintained some calm.

"We've got a team dusting for prints," Billy offered.

"Bet you my next paycheck they don't find anything," Lee mumbled angrily.

"I don't understand," Amanda interrupted from where she sat on the couch. "None of this makes any sense."

Billy looked sympathetically at her. She looked exhausted and given the hour and the scenario, he wondered just how well she really was holding up.

"At the moment it doesn't," he responded to her. "We'll get to the bottom of it."

"Billy, they've got the boys. Hell, they've got the Prime Minister and his son," Lee roared. "I don't know about you but I sure as heck don't think Smyth is going to appreciate this."

"Lee, were you working on anything recently, anything that could have a tie-in to this?"

"You've seen my workload the past few weeks. It's mostly BS," Lee reminded him.

"You're certain?"

"What I'm certain of is that our boys are missing. We're wasting time playing twenty questions here."

"All the angles need to be worked," Billy reminded him calmly. He then turned to Amanda.

"And you're positive that there hasn't been anything suspicious, no strange phone calls, or unidentified individuals around the boys?"

Amanda shook her head.

"I'm sure I would have noticed," she quipped. "I'm not a rookie."

"Wait a minute," Lee suddenly said.

"What?"

"This is a long-shot, way out in left field. Let me make a quick phone call."

Lee practically bolted from the couch and raced to the phone.

Continued

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings, Part 2, Conclusion**

Act 3

Billy was sitting with Lee on the couch. They'd heard nothing in the past few hours. Melrose tried to remind himself of the old saying that no news was good news.

The doorbell rang and Lee practically jumped off the couch.

"Easy Scarecrow," Bill told him.

Seconds later, Francine entered the room and Billy instantly began to grill her.

"How did you do with Foster?"

She shook her head.

"I think we've hit a dead end. I've gone through every recorded visit and phone call since he's been in prison. He's hardly had any contact with anyone other than the prison staff. His wife filed for divorce and the only contact there has been through their legal staff. The children have disowned him and haven't made even one attempt to contact him. Other than that, there have been a few visits from a woman. The staff says she's apparently some old acquaintance but even she doesn't visit much. No letters, no calls, nothing."

"Damn," Lee grumbled. "There's got be something. Who's the lady?"

"A Tanesha Williams. There's isn't much on her."

"Tanesha. Where have I heard that name before?"

Francine shrugged.

"One of your old girlfriends."

Billy looked at her sternly.

"I know, can it."

Lee paced around the room, trying to remember where he'd heard that name before.

"That's it," he suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Billy asked.

"When I called Joe's office the other day, a secretary answered his line because he wasn't there. I think her name was Tanesha."

"Francine," Billy began.

"I'm already on it," she told them as she headed for the kitchen to use the phone.

"We'll find them," Billy told Lee.

"We better. I have a feeling we're rapidly running out of time."

Fifteen minutes later, Francine returned.

"You'll never believe this."

"Tell us."

"Tanesha Williams is currently employed by DC Quality Temps and you'll never guess where her current assignment is?"

"The EAO?"

Francine nodded.

"She's supposed to be assigned to someone named Carlton but she's been helping Joe out for the past week."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"Wait, there's more," Francine told them. "Tanesha has a twin sister. You'll never guess who she's employed by."

"Save the games Francine," Billy growled.

"She's an elementary teacher, currently assigned as the home school teacher for the Prime Minister of Estoccia's son."

"That's our connection."

"This just proves what Aimee already told us. Foster's up to his neck in this" Lee racked both hands through his hair. "Let me call her again and see if she has had any more luck decrypting the disk."

***SMK***

Aimee was decrypting the final sections of the disk when her phone rang.

"Your nickel." she replied breezily.

"Aimee-it's Lee-do you have anything more from that disk?"

"Hey, Straw Man-do you have great timing or what? I'm finishing up the last few sections now. I should have it all in an hour or so."

"I don't have an hour-tell me what you have so far."

"OK-well the disk seems to be about something called Argus. It's a group of people-there's a list of names and companies. There's a lot about strategies for control and cornering commodities by strategic disruption of vital infrastructure in vulnerable parts of the world…"

"Disruption of infrastructure?" Lee was puzzled.

"Yeah-anyhow your guy Byron Foster and his guy Prescott are listed here as well as a bunch of other names. There's also a list of properties and holdings."

"Anything here in the DC area?" Lee was desperate for a lead.

"There's a property-listed as a warehouse/shipping/transfer point."

"Give me the address."

She related the address in a seedy run-down industrial part of DC. "There are places like this all up and down the east coast-some on the west coast-a few in the gulf. I think they use shipping for transport. What is all this about anyhow?"

"I think Foster and his cronies are still in operation-they were stealing from the EAO a few years ago and it looks like we didn't shut down the whole organization."

"That sounds kinda creepy. There's a list of five names: Edmund Truesdale, Charles McGillicuddy, Leslie Chamberlain, Carroll Winchester, Mikos Spiropolous. They seem to be the leaders of this Argus organization. Foster and Prescott are listed as "inactive in reserve."

"That means they are in prison. Are there any other addresses in the DC area listed?"

"I still have part of the disk to go. But not so far-that's the only warehouse listed in the DC area."

"I'll bet that's where they are holding them. I owe you big time, Aimee-name it, and it's yours if all this pans out."

"Well Straw Man, there's a media convention coming to town this summer-and a VIP pass with backstage access to the guests would be a good start."

"You've got it. I gotta go. Thanks." Lee hung up and took the slip of paper with the address.

"I'm going to drive out to this warehouse and take a look around." Lee grabbed his jacket and key from where he had thrown them earlier.

"Lee," Billy yelled.

"This one's mine," Lee told him. "This is my family we're talking about and I'm not taking any chances. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

Billy sighed. He knew there was no stopping Stetson now.

"Francine, you stay here with Amanda. Keep us posted if you dig up anything else."

She nodded.

Warehouse

"This is the address that Aimee gave me." Lee pulled the 'Vette to a halt, looking up at the dingy red-brick edifice. "They have to be here-all I need to do is find a way inside."

"Wait a minute, Scarecrow-you can't go in there without backup."

"Billy, I don't have much of a choice-those are my stepsons in there-and we're running out of time."

"I understand where you're coming from Lee-but-"

"Amanda's counting on me." He thought of his wife, sitting at home, worried sick-his chest tightened with fear. This was not what she needed right now-not with their child on the way.

"I have to do this." He looked over at Billy-who sighed.

Billy picked up the car phone to call for backup. It was dead. "I guess there isn't any reception here-we can drive a bit until we can use it…"

"Billy-we don't have time for that! I've goy to get in there and rescue the boys."

Billy nodded in resignation. "Very well-I'll take the 'Vette and go for backup-I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lee clapped the older man on the shoulder. "Thanks-I won't forget this."

Billy nodded again. "Take care of yourself."

Pulling his gun from its holster, Lee got out of the car, approaching the warehouse. There didn't seem to be anyone around. The snow was falling steadily now-it crunched underfoot as he drew closer to the building. An ominous creaking caused him to look upwards-he could see what remained of a rusty fire escape, moving slightly in the wind. Staying close to the walls-his gun at the ready-Lee moved around the side of the building-he could see the main door-it had been locked. He slid the double diamond out of his collar stay, working the lock until it finally it clicked open. The doors creaked slightly as he pushed them and entered the building.

Stacks of crates greeted Lee as he stepped inside-the only illumination filtered down from the fluorescent lighting above. Looking down at the dust-covered floor he could see other footprints-evidence that others had been here-his hopes rose.

"Looking for something?"

Before Lee could react, something hard was jammed up against his back.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, Mr. Stetson," a man's voice told him. "Not unless you want your head blown off. Drop the gun now-kick it away." Lee did as he was told-the man patted him down-checking for other weapons.

"And now, I think it would be best if you joined the rest of our little company."

4247 Maplewood Drive

Frozen in time-that was the phrase that came into Francine's head as she watched the tableau before her.

Carrie sat at the table, looking blindly at the now cold cup of tea that had been sitting there untouched for quite some time now. Beside Carrie sat Dotty, who was holding a now-empty mug-staring out the window at the now rapidly falling snow. Amanda stood at the kitchen sink, mindlessly scrubbing the same plate that had been washed several minutes ago. Francine's head was going back and forth, studying each of the women who were dealing with this shock in their own unique way. She sympathized with them, she really did. She wished that she could do more to help them, but Francine had been in this business long enough to know that an outcome could never be rushed, no matter how hard one wished.

When Amanda rinsed the plate for the fifth time, Francine decided that enough was enough. She stood up from the table, where she herself had been flipping back and forth through the pages in her folder in a desperate attempt to discover some missing key that she had previously overlooked.

In as gentle a voice as Francine could muster, she spoke to the pregnant woman.

"Amanda, you need to sit down."

"No, no. I need to finish these."

From the tone of Amanda's voice, it was clear that this situation was getting the best of her. Francine, who was very much worried about Amanda's condition, continued.

"No, you don't. You've been washing that same plate now for ten minutes."

"I have not! Look Francine," Amanda spoke hurriedly as she now kept wiping the dishtowel across the plate. "These need to be done before Lee and the boys get home."

Francine watched as Amanda's hands began to shake.

"They'll be home soon, I know they will and I need to have the kitchen clean so that when they get here…"

The plate that Amanda had been holding slipped from her shaking hands and clattered to the floor. It shattered when it hit the floor, sending fragments flying across the tile.

"Oh my gosh," Amanda whispered.

"Amanda-darling." Coming out of her stupor Dotty rose from the table-moving to one side of her daughter-Francine quickly moved to the other side and took Amanda's hands in her own.

"Sit down," she pleaded.

Amanda pursed her lips together as she looked down.

"I'm not really holding together very well, am I?"

"You're doing fine," Francine said. Together she and Dotty led Amanda over to the table-Dotty helped Amanda to lower herself into the chair.

"You sit down, darling. We'll clean this up."

Carrie just sat there, looking back and forth and not saying a word.

As Francine began sweeping the broken pieces up with the broom, she wondered just how well she would fare if she were in either of their shoes.

Warehouse

"Right this way." The man opened the door to the room, shoving Lee inside.

"Lee!" Phillip exclaimed.

Lee said nothing for a moment as he took in the scene in front of him. The Prime Minister sat on a crate, his arms wrapped protectively around his son Ja'Shaun. Joe, Jamie, and Phillip were up against a nearby wall- a thin man in a dark jacket stood nearby. Lee could see how Jamie physically shrank from the man-the younger boy's face was pale-his eyes huge and frightened behind his glasses. Something had happened here-Lee's anger started to grow.

Without warning he was shoved from behind-losing his balance Lee fell to the floor, his palms stinging as he hit the concrete. Slowly he picked himself off the floor, turning to face the older man.

"Look who decided to join us, Renny," the man behind him said. "Perhaps he'll be able to tell us more about the disk-I'm afraid that Mr. King hasn't been very helpful so far."

"I've told you everything I know." Joe's voice shook with anger. "There isn't anything else that I can say."

"That's a pity-but perhaps Mr. Stetson might be persuaded to tell us a little more-with the right incentive, of course." The older man snapped his fingers. Lee watched as Renny pulled a knife from his pocket, approaching Jamie, who shrank back against the wall-

"Stay away from my brother, you creep!" Phillip rushed at the man with the knife-taking the man by surprise. The knife clattered to the floor as the two grappled-the Prime Minister reached for the knife-but by that time Renny had risen from the floor-he shoved the minister hard-the smaller man slid across the floor and hit the crates-he stayed there, clutching his knee.  
Lee took the distraction of Phillip's move to jump the older man. They grappled as the fight on the other side of the room ensued.

"That does it, kid-" Renny growled as he grabbed Phillip by the neck and drew back his fist. "Now you pay."

"No!" Pushing Phillip to one side, Joe hit the younger man square in the gut. Renny doubled over gasping for air. Phillip used his knee and brought it up to meet the man's face. His nose broke with a crunch and he went down.

Lee and the older man were still grappling, and the older man reached into his pocket. Lee executed a roundhouse kick-hitting the man's wrist and knocking the gun from his hand. The man tried for a right cross aimed at Lee's jaw but Lee blocked the punch and came in with an uppercut-followed by a left cross-the man's head snapped back and he fell, sliding against the wall and down to the floor.

4247 Maplewood Drive

Francine had just dumped the last fragments into the garbage can when she heard Amanda let out a low whimper. She quickly turned to look at her.

From the look on Amanda's face, whatever had caused that whimper had hurt.

"Are you okay?" she asked her worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Amanda replied.

"Maybe you should lie down for awhile," Dotty suggested.

Amanda shook her head.

"No, really, I'll be fine."

Francine was not convinced but she kept it to herself. Instead, she chose an alternate approach.

"I'm going to go check with the fellows, see if there's anything new. I'll be right back."

Both Amanda and Carrie nodded.

Once Francine had arrived in the living room, she looked at her fellow agents who were now camped out all through the living room.

"Anything new?"

Beaman shook his head.

"Not yet. We're still waiting for Scarecrow to check in. How are things in there?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm worried about Amanda. All of this stress can't be good for either her or the baby."

"Do you think we should call her doctor?"

Francine wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself to ward off the cold chill that she had.

"I'm not sure, but you've got his number handy, right?"

"Right here." Beaman pointed to the card lying in front of him.

Fielder spoke up.

"I sure hope she doesn't have to go to the hospital in this weather. Did you see how much it's snowing out there?"

Francine walked over to the window and peered out through the curtains. A deep white blanket of snow covered everything and there was plenty more of the stuff falling down from the sky.

Keeping her voice low, she spoke to the fellows.

"Leatherneck's the best driver there is in this stuff. Would you mind giving him a call and asking him to come on over, just in case?"

Beaman nodded and went straight for the phone.

"Better than waiting for an ambulance, if it comes down to it."

"Let's hope it doesn't." Francine added, shaking her head, "let's hope it doesn't."

Warehouse

Using handcuffs, Lee secured their now-unconscious captors to a pipe and that was when he saw it-hidden away in the corner of the room. For a moment all he could do was stare-looking at the numbers as they counted down-fifteen minutes-fourteen fifty-nine-fifty eight-

"Is there a difficulty, my friend?" The Prime Minister hobbled over.

"How's your knee?" Lee asked, his eyes frozen to the timer as he spoke.

"It's not perfection, but I think I'll live-oh my-" the Prime Minister's eyes widened as he saw what Lee was staring at. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is." Lee nodded.

"That's not much time."

"No it's not-and you smell that?"

The Prime Minister sniffed. "Burning-coming from outside?"

Lee nodded again. "They probably have it set up on a timer-something to trigger an accelerant-and I bet this isn't the only bomb in the place-they're planning on blowing us sky-high."

The other man's voice shook-he and Lee's eyes met as comprehension dawned.

"We've got to get out of here."

4247 Maplewood Drive

Half an hour later, Leatherneck was sitting in the den. He had turned on the television and seemed deeply enthralled with the Weather Channel's current broadcast of the latest weather conditions. Many of the major highways in the area were slick and some roads were shut down because of accidents.

Francine watched him study the running blue bar scrolling additional information along the bottom of the screen and she knew, though it didn't seem so, that he was playing just as an important role in this as everyone else. If it came down to it and any of them had to go anywhere, he would be their man. He'd know the alternate routes and could handle driving in a blizzard, if need be.

If nothing else, she felt more reassured by his presence.

"Oh!"

It was Amanda-the cry had come from the kitchen. Francine ran in there to see the woman bent over, clutching the countertop for support. Dotty stood beside her daughter, holding her hand and rubbing her lower back.

"Keep breathing, darling," Dotty told her. "Just keep breathing."

Francine realized that it wasn't just any breathing-it was that type of breathing that women always did when they were about to-a sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

'This can't be happening now-' Francine thought. 'Not without Lee here-what the hell am I supposed to do?'

Then Amanda looked up at her-Francine could see her own apprehension mirrored there-and Amanda opened her mouth and uttered those two words.

"It's time."

Warehouse 

"This place is gonna blow," Lee said. "We've got to get out now."

"But, what about them?" Jamie asked.

Lee looked down at the two unconscious men. The burning smell was growing worse, he realized-tendrils of smoke beginning to make their way through the bottom of the door.

"There's no time." He turned to the Prime Minister. "Will you be all right walking?"

"I will get out of here if I have to crawl on my hands and knees."

"That might be what we have to do." Lee put his hand against the door-thankfully it wasn't hot to the touch-but the smoke-"Okay," he told everyone. "Keep low and follow me."

Together they their way down the smoky hallway.

"Which way?" Phillip asked.

Lee took a moment to look around and then pointed to their right. "Get moving."

As quickly as they could, the group headed down the hall.

Lee knew his instincts were right when they reached the end. Sure enough, there was a metal side door that he knew would lead to the outside.

Joe went to pull it open, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled.

"Dad?"

Joe looked back at Phillip, whose face was now showing concern.

"It won't budge."

"Probably locked from the outside," Lee growled.

"What about the big doors where we came in?" Ja'Shaun's voice was high-pitched from anxiety.

"No-that's where the fire is." His eyes were stinging-Lee quickly looked around for another option, knowing that if they didn't find one soon it would be all over.

That's when he spotted the dirty windows.

Desperately, he headed to them. He shrugged out of his jacket as quickly as he could and wrapped it around his hand.

"Stand back," he told everyone. Then he slammed his fist through the glass as hard as he could. It shattered at the impact.

With his covered hand, Lee tried to wipe away any remaining shards. Then he looked out.

Sure enough, there was the rusty fire escape-just inches away from the window. He didn't think they would have any trouble jumping onto it. Not that it mattered. It was their only means of escape.

"We're going down that way."

Act 4

"Amanda," Francine spoke through gritted teeth. "I can't-feel my fingers."

"You-think that's pain-you should try being on my end," Amanda gasped as she tightened her grip on the woman's hand.

"Never-not in a million years-do you hear me?" Francine's fingers cracked-she swore she could almost feel the bones breaking-then the contraction was over. Francine's fingers tingled as circulation began to creep back into her hand. Amanda lay back against the seat, clearly spent.

'What am I doing here?' Francine lamented. 'I know nothing about birthing no babies.'

"How far apart are the contractions?" She heard Leatherneck ask. He was keeping his eyes on the road as he steered his 1989 GMC Jimmy down the icy highway towards Galilee General.

"Far apart?" Francine's voice rose slightly. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to be timing them-remember what Dotty told you."

"Well I forgot, all right? I was too busy panicking-and anyway, Dotty should be here-not me."

Leatherneck's voice was irritatingly calm. "We left her behind, remember? To hold down the fort with Carrie in case Joe and the boys come back. Dr. Adams said we should bring Amanda in right away-he didn't want to risk her being stranded in this weather."

"Of course I remember," Francine snapped.

"Francine-" Amanda began.

"Before we left the house they were ten minutes apart-are they any closer?"

"Oh, so suddenly you're the birth expert, Leatherneck-ahhhh!" Francine gave a cry of pain as her fingers were constricted once more.

Leatherneck's voice held a faint note of amusement. "Yep-I'd say they're definitely closer together."

"Need to hurry-please," Amanda whispered.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Stetson?" Leatherneck asked.

"Not exactly-but my water just broke."

"Couldn't you have waited for that until we got to the hospital? Thank goodness we decided not to take my car."

Francine looked over at Amanda who gave her a dirty look. "What?"

Warehouse 

Joe poked his head out the window.

"It looks like it could collapse any minute," he said quietly to Lee.

"Doesn't matter. We're running out of time. I'll go down first, test it out. Then you start getting the boys out the window."

Joe nodded.

They watched as Lee hopped over to the fire escape. The thing shook and rattled as his full body weight impacted on it.

The Prime Minister grimaced.

"Let us hope it holds."

Lee made his way down it precariously, with it shimmying and squeaking all the way. He jumped down from the last step onto the ground.

"One at a time. Get moving!"

Joe turned to Jamie. "Get going."

"Dad." Jamie's face looked slightly pale at the thought of traversing down the rattling rusty piece of metal.

"Quit being a ninny, dork face," Phillip told his brother. "It's no different than climbing down the trellis."

"We'll discuss the trellis later," Joe interrupted. "Get moving."

Jamie slowly made his way out of the window. He took a deep breath and then jumped the few inches over onto the metal, which shook even under his slight weight. Then he looked down at Lee, who was waiting for him at the bottom.

Lee encouraged him. "Come on son, you can do it!"

Inch by inch, Jamie made his way down until he'd reached the last rusty step. Then he jumped down to where Lee awaited.

"Get over there behind those bushes until we all get out," Lee pointed to him. Then he looked back at the group.

"Next!"

Joe took the hand of the Prime Minister's son.

"Ja'Shaun-it's your turn."

"Oh, I can't," the young child whimpered.

"Sure you can," Phillip told him. "Hop up on my back. I'll give you a piggy back ride."

The youngster looked at his father who gave him an encouraging smile.

Joe scooped the child up and settled him onto Phillip's back.

Phillip didn't even hesitate. He was out of that window as though he'd done it a million times. And, although the fire escape swung back and forth, the teenager didn't flinch.

He scurried his way down the rusty contraption while his passenger squeezed his eyes tight the whole way down. At the bottom, Phillip leapt down onto the ground.

Lee gave him the same instructions and Phillip hustled over to the bushes.

"It is your turn," the Prime Minister told Joe.

"Are you kidding? You need help getting out the window with that knee. I'll go last."

By this time, the smoke was getting heavier in the room and both were coughing.

"But I will go too slowly."

"We'll argue about it down there-now scoot."

With that, Joe began helping the Prime Minister out the window.

He managed the short jump over to the fire escape but collapsed under his own weight.

The grimace on his face from the pain was obviously visible.

"Get going," Joe waved him on.

With a nod, the Prime Minister crawled over to the handle and began to inch his way down.

Joe watched as his old friend slowly made the journey down, with Lee waiting at the bottom to catch him.

He opened his mouth in shock as a bolt popped out of it's holding on the wall and the entire thing shimmied like there was a massive earthquake. Somehow, the Prime Minister managed to hold on to the railing.

The smoke was getting heavier and Joe pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to his mouth. His eyes and his throat were beginning to burn now and knew that he would have to get out of there soon.

Galilee General 

"We're going to have to move you into the delivery room right now, ma'am," the nurse told Amanda. "It doesn't look as though this baby wants to wait."

Not wanting to wait, Amanda thought dryly -of course that would be Lee's child.

"But my husband. I-" Amanda could feel another contraction coming.

"We left a message at the number you gave us," the nurse reassured her. "I'm sure he'll be here as soon as possible. You're doing great. Now blow out a nice cleansing breath."

The contraction subsided. "Thank you." Amanda stared up at the ceiling, looking at the lights as they flew by.

'Please let him be here soon,' she offered up a silent prayer to whomever might be listening. 'And please let my boys and Joe be all right-please.'

Warehouse 

He was ready the moment the Prime Minister jumped down onto the ground. Lee was ready and scooped the man upward to stand.

"Hurry Joe," Lee yelled up at him.

Joe needed no additional encouragement.

The fire escape shook as his weight landed upon it.

He had taken several steps down, when another bolt pulled loose and the whole thing seemed to pull away from the wall. Joe lost his balance and pitched sideways. He was able to grab hold of the rail with one hand and hang on as it swung back and forth.

He held on with everything he had.

Lee had just gotten to the bushes and turned around to see where Joe was when it happened. He held his breath as he watched Joe struggle to hang on.

Then, the fire escape's horrible shaking eased up and Joe began to make his way down.

Joe King had only gone down a few more steps when the entire side wall of the building blew apart in a brilliant burst of flames and a loud bang. Bricks and debris flew through the air and Lee hit the dirt, face down.

He could feel the stuff raining down upon them.

Act 5

"The paramedics checked the boys out." Billy made his way over to where Lee sat, a blanket draped over his shoulders, staring blankly ahead. "Physically they're just fine-but I'm having them sent to the hospital to be checked out there-just as a precaution. They're going in with the Prime Minister and his son, who are being treated for minor injuries."

Lee slowly nodded his head. "How are the boys emotionally?"

"Hard to say." Billy shrugged. "It's not going to be easy for them-losing their father like that."

"No-" Lee thought back to his own losses. "It never is."

"What exactly happened?"

"The warehouse was rigged to explode." Lee put his hand on the back of his neck and blew out a deep breath. "Apparently-Argus planned to get rid of us along with all the evidence-I tried to get us out as fast as we could-I guess it just wasn't fast enough."

"You can't blame yourself, Lee." Billy put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You tried your best."

"Maybe. Joe was a real hero though-made sure everyone got out first."

Billy nodded. "His sons can be very proud of him." There was a buzzing sound-Billy pulled out his pager, staring at it.

"Oh my gosh," he said softly.

"What is it, Billy?"

"You need to get to the hospital fast-Amanda's about to give birth."

"Oh my-" Lee's mind whirled in twenty different directions at once. "But the baby-it isn't even due yet."

Billy smiled. "You really thought your baby would play by the rules, Scarecrow?"

"But-the boys-I-"

"Don't worry-you go-I'll arrange for transportation to take Mrs. West to the hospital-she can meet the boys there."

"Thanks, Billy-I owe you one."

Galilee General 

"You made it!" Amanda exclaimed as Lee burst through the doors of the delivery room.

"Hey-you knew I wouldn't miss this." Lee took her hand in his. "I would've been here sooner if they hadn't made me put on this get-up."

Amanda smiled faintly. "Actually, I think you look kinda cute, Stetson," she teased.

"Very funny."

"Lee-the boys-are they all right?"

"Don't worry-they're just fine. They're in the waiting room with your mother."

"And Joe?"

Lee wasn't sure how to answer at that point-thankfully he didn't have to-Dr. Adams spoke first.

"You're fully dilated, Amanda-I need for you to push with this next contraction"

Lee took his place behind his wife, supporting her head and shoulders-her hand gripped his tightly-she grunted, her eyes squeezed shut with the effort.

"Keep breathing, Amanda," he told her, remembering how they had practiced this in their classes-inwardly surprised that he could even remember all that stuff. Amanda stopped pushing and leaned back against him, her breath coming in gasps.

"The head's crowning," he heard the doctor say. "I need you to push again." Lee gasped as his wife squeezed his hand-harder than he'd ever thought possible.

"I'm stronger than I look" -Amanda had told him that once. And now she was preparing to bring their child into the world.

"The head's out," the doctor said. "Stop pushing." Lee flexed his now-numb fingers-realizing now why Francine had been pressing an icepack on her hand in the waiting room. The doctor carefully rotated the head, suctioning out the nose and mouth.

"One last push, Amanda."

Lee and Amanda's eyes met. "I love you," he whispered. Grabbing his hand once more Amanda pushed with everything she had. The next sound to fill the room was a high-pitched wail.

"We have a girl-" Dr. Adams announced. "A beautiful baby girl."

A girl-Lee swallowed hard-surprised at the sudden rush of emotion as he heard those words. His mouth opened-he couldn't seem to speak. He looked at Amanda and saw that she was smiling, her eyes bright with tears.

"A baby girl," she gushed. " Lee, we did it."

"Mr. Stetson, would you like to cut the cord?" A nurse asked him.

"Go on," Amanda told him. Lee let the nurse lead him over to the baby-he stared at the tiny red creature in the doctor's hands-amazed that something so tiny could create so much noise. He mentally counted her fingers and toes-thank God-she seemed to have the right amount. The nurse handed him a pair of surgical scissors.

"Cut as close to the clamp as possible," she told him. "Don't worry-there are no nerves in the cord-it won't hurt a bit."

Carefully Lee managed to cut through the cord as the nurse held it up. The next few moments he watched as the nurses carefully weighed her-6 pounds, 3 ounces-measured her-19 inches, bathed her-finally wrapping her in a pink blanket and matching cap. By the time they finally handed him his child she was sound asleep and no wonder, Lee thought-if he had to go through all that he'd be pretty tired too. He held his daughter carefully, supporting her head-she felt so small and light in his arms. She opened her eyes, just a little, peeking at him-

"Amanda-she's just beautiful," his voice chocked with emotion. "Welcome, to the world, Emily Jennifer Dorothea Stetson." He kissed her forehead, before placing the tiny bundle in his wife's arms.

Tag 

Rain beat softly on the tent covering the casket and the mourners around it. It wasn't nearly large enough to cover all the people who had come to pay their respects, so many stood with umbrellas beyond listening to the priest speak of peace in the hereafter. Most of the snow had melted away, though there were still small piles of it up against stones where the sun hadn't been able to reach in the past few days.

Amanda held the baby wrapped tightly in her new pink blanket tight to her chest. She tuned out the words of the priest as she held back the tears that had been brimming at the surface for the last two hours. She glanced around at the many faces blurring slightly around her.

The boys had each dealt with their father's death in different ways. Phillip of course trying to be the strong one still hadn't cried, at least not in front of anyone else. Jamie on the other hand was more emotional in the last three days he would be speaking and then excused himself to cry in his room. Amanda hoped that Phillip would finally let his emotions go, if not today, then soon. She didn't think it was healthy to hold all that in, like Lee always tried to do.

Lee's hand reached over and squeezed her leg, as if he knew she was thinking of him. She shifted Emily more snugly into one arm and took Lee's hand with her free one. A squeeze from him made her feel a little more safe, a little more in control.

Amanda looked down the row past her boys to Joe's wife Carrie, who seemed to be holding up as well as could be expected. Her eyes of course were a blotchy red and her hands were clenched tightly around a tissue in her hand. She too was looking at the people around her and Amanda caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic half smile.

The Prime Minister stood replaced the priest at the small little microphone stand. He took a deep breath and slowly looked around the crowd of people whose attention he now commanded.

"As a dignitary, I have met many people. In the United States and abroad I have been introduced to people of all walks of life. There are few however who have made such an impact that I will never forget them. Joe King was one of those people.

My life and the life of my son will forever be owed to this man. He was not trained to protect us, nor was he expected to, but he did so to the best of his ability. His sons, Jamie and Phillip, were not trained to protect others, but did so to the best of their ability. This is a great honor to their father and his memory.

I am honored to have known him and I will do my best to accomplish as much as possible with the life he has given me with through the loss of his own.

There are many here today I am sure who have been greatly affected by Mr. King and his family. He was a great man and that greatness will live on in the sons he left behind."

The tears that had been threatening her finally dropped as Amanda looked at her two sons. They seemed to sit up straighter with the words of the Prime Minister and as the priest said the last words all the people began to come past the coffin to pay their respects to the widow and the boys.

Amanda stood and walked to the Prime Minister. She embraced him softly with Emily between them. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. I will miss him greatly."

"So will we, sir. So will we."

He looked down at the bundle in her arms. "I think that Joe would say whatever tomorrow brings. We must not forget the past, but we must not live in it."

Amanda nodded and followed his eyes beyond the tent where the rain had stopped and the sun was now shining.

"Whatever tomorrow brings," Amanda repeated softly.


End file.
